Cyan's adventure
by 0404Slyblueangelwings
Summary: There has been a mad scientist outbreak in the Underground of Tokyo and for the past few months, there had been many reports of increased kidnappings of innocent civilians and Asami's subordinates. What would happen if Asami had finally decided to personally put these kidnappings to a stop? What would he find or more specifically, who?
1. The girl in the chamber

**Hey readers! In case you're already reading, this is already kind of like my third fanfic (Wow inspiration!) but since it's my first yaoi type of thing, so if you're not interested you can just leave and wait for the other chapters of the other fanfics to come out. (I'm working on it!) And...yeah that's about it enjoy~**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN FINDER!**

* * *

I could hear the sounds of people shouting and shooting of gunfire.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes, squinting at the sudden light nearly burned my eyes out. All I could see was weird looking cylinders and a blurry group of people dressed in black, but one in white.

 _'What the...?'_ I tried moving my hands and my legs but frowned at the sight of strong iron chains bounded to my arms and legs preventing me from moving. I realized I was in some sort of water chamber since I seem to be floating effortlessly in some sort of blue-greenish liquid. That's weird. If I could recall, I was...I was...

Hmm. I couldn't seem to remember. Now that I thought of it, where was I? And what am I doing here? I looked around to observe more of my surroundings, long wires strapped to my right arm and over my heart, and a mask placed over my face to allow me to breathe underwater. I frowned. I don't remember how I got here...and what's worse, is that I seem to be in here for quite a while, my fingers looked like dried prunes.

Well, that's just marvellous ain't it. What the hell I am doing here?, Or even worse, how do I get out. I starting balling up my fists and banged against the glass wall opposite me, hoping to gain the attention of the people in front of me. After several attempts, I was finally able to gain the group's attention and squinted my eyes hoping to see the faces of the mysterious group. However, I saw the one in white start to let out a bone-chilling laughter that echoed through my water chamber, I instinctively brought my hands to my poor ears hoping that it would stop.

Till I saw one of the persons dressed in black shout something at the one in white, I silently watched as the one in the white press a red button near my chamber, causing an alarm to go off and flash a red light. Large air bubbles started to make it's way up the chamber, as I started to notice the water level dropping. I tried to control my heartbeat, as the mask was now taken off once the water level reached under my head, after blinking my eyes a couple of times I was finally able to see the faces of the group more clearly. But one of the faces struck me the most, a toweringly tall man who stood in front of my chamber, dressed in an expensive looking black suit.

He had jet black hair that was slicked back and golden coloured eyes that pierced through my soul as we stared into each other's eyes. However, before I could say anything towards the unknown man, I ended up landing with an 'oof' as I ungracefully landed on the solid surface of the chamber on my bottom. After landing I did my best to ignore the pain in my hip as I could feel my body regain it's strength, with all my might I tried to stand on my legs, but failed and used the glass wall to support my body weight.

"Behold gentlemen! My greatest invention, after countless experiments and failed attempts. I was finally able to breed and create my greatest weapon, I call her experiment number 414! " I hear the man dressed in white announced.

My heart beat froze, I looked down at my hands in shock, then at the number label on my hospital gown in disbelief. Me. An. **Experiment?!**

"Dr. Ichabod! You're hereby arrested for illegal experimentation on human bodies, do you have any last words?" asked a man in glasses from the right side of the group. I turned my face towards my 'creator 'who didn't respond, but lets out a crazed smile that spread across his pale face," _Have fun_...heheheHAHAHAHA!" the mad scientist responded before hitting another button and bolted towards an escape door.

"Get him! And don't let him escape!" I heard the man with glasses yell to the rest of the group who then ran after him, leaving me and the tall man alone. I suddenly felt the glass wall move upwards and my heart rate started to quicken again. I feared what the tall man would do to me once I was completely released, but since I couldn't walk I fell face first right front of his feet with a thud, completely at his mercy.

"Argh..." I grunted as I tried to peel my helpless body off the marble floor. I managed to balance my weight on my hands and I quickly tried to crawl and escape the golden-eyed man as fast as I could, but obviously was not quick enough as I felt a hand grab at my gown's collar and left me up effortlessly.

"Eek!" was all I managed to say at the sudden action, only to be faced with someone that reminded me of a predator. _'W-what is he going to do?'_

"So, this is his greatest weapon? Heh, all I see is just a helpless child." said the man in a husky voice. I watched nervously as he gently lifted my hand and examined it closely, I shivered. "A helpless child, with such a thin body and in such a condition, I wouldn't be surprised if your too weak to stand. What a fool," he said before gently patting my head with such a warmth that I have never felt before. By instinct, I leaned forward and nuzzled at the base of his neck trying to absorb the welcoming heat that my body lacked. I felt the man tense a bit at the sudden action but soon relaxes as he continued his comforting circular motions on my back. I soon found out that my eyes were too beginning to get heavy and began to close my eyes, ready to greet the dark.

* * *

 _"Ah, Welcome back, Asami! W-wait is that a body?!"_

 _"Shh...quiet_ _Akihito, she just fell asleep."_

 _"Where'd you find her?"_

 _"In the underworld, can you get her inside one of the guestrooms and get some soup for her."_

 _"Got it."_

 _"What the-She's so thin and she's got blue hair!"_

 _" Oh, that. She was born that way."_

 _" 'Oh she was born that way' as if! Now tell me seriously where did you find her?"_

 _" I'll tell you later, as for now, I need to get some paperwork done and head back to the lab to find more information about her in the underworld. Can you help me look after her till I get back?_ _"_

 _"Fine, but don't go out too late."_

 _"Oh...are you worried about me?"_

 _"N-no as if, idiot."_

 _"Heh, alright I've got to go, Kirishima already has the car ready. I won't be long."_

 _"Hmph."_

* * *

Something smells good, _really_ good _._

I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the white ceiling, blinking slowly to get used to the sun's light.

"Is this heaven? Why does it smell so good?" I muttered to myself, there was a chuckle to my right, "Of course it smells good because I made you some chicken soup." My head whipped around and I caught the glimpse of a man with blond messy hair and blueish eyes. I swallowed, feeling the urge to run, but my legs are already too weak to run in the first place.

"Take it easy," said the man as he puts down the soup aside. "You've been starved, so rest till you get your strength back."

I slowly nodded as I tried to push myself up so I could lean against the pillows, but my arms are still too weak so they gave out, sending me collapsing into the bed. "Oomph!" I lay there for a moment, enjoying the softness of the blankets, before trying again.

"Here, let me help you up," said the man with a chuckle, and I nodded slowly, allowing him to pull me into a sitting position. He looked at me with a soft smile and I looked away in embarrassment.

"You know, now that you're awake you've got some pretty cool eyes. The perfect mix of blue and green it's kinda like the ocean, are you from a western country?" asked the man, but I shook my head, "I don't where I'm from actually..." I said sadly. The man made an 'oh' sound before asking another question, "I see, then do you remember your name? Or how old you are?" I shook my head again,"I really can't remember."

His gaze sharpened, "Can't remember?" he repeated, and I nodded. But just by looking at myself, I guessed that I could be no older than ten or eleven years old.

"Hmm... then, what about your hometown? Family? Favourite food?" with each question, I shook my head no, feeling more and more confused. "Now that's a problem, ain't it?" he asked, ruffling his already messy hair. "So you don't know how you got here or how you got blue hair?" he asked. I frowned, looking puzzled.

"What'd you mean 'how you got blue hair'" I repeated slightly insulted "I was born with it!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you. Because there's only one way for you to have blue hair and, you dye it." The man explained I continued to look at him in confusion. The man soon realized my confusion and soon decided to change the subject.

"So...um do you have anywhere to go?" I shook my head again, and he slumped back into his chair, running a hand through his hair again and sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to wait till _he_ comes back, but for now I'll introduce myself. My name is Akihito Takaba, but you can just call me, Akihito if you like. I work as a photographer, but I come here sometimes to do house chores for this jerk who owns this apartment. But if you need anything, you can always ask me!" he said with a bright smile.

I bobbed my head shyly. "Thank you," I muttered, and he beamed.

"Not a problem! Now, we'll have to take things easy from here, because your body is so weak, it won't be able to handle much more than soup for a few days," he told me, balancing the soup tray in his hand. He takes a spoonful of chicken soup, and obediently, I opened my mouth, allowing him to feed me.

I felt so embarrassed, not being able to feed myself since my arm was too weak to, but the feeling was forgotten when I tasted the rich flavour of my first ever meal.

"How is it?" Akihito asked as I swallowed, and my eyes sparkled.

"It's amazing," I replied.

Akihito grinned "Thanks, I was afraid that it was too intense, but it's good to see that you like it."

We both smiled at each other before Akihito continues to spoon feed me, and once he's finished, I said gratefully, "Thank you."

"It's no problem at all!" he said beaming. "Well, I'll let you rest. I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you, okay?" I nodded, but at that moment, the door opened, and a familiar tall man enters the room. My body stiffens's. "Ah, you're awake," he said, pushing the door all the way with his hand. While the other was holding a yellow file.

"Akihito," said the man, "I would like to have a word you." Akihito sighed, "Yeah, yeah..." getting up with gunt

"W-wait!" I exclaimed, gaining Akihito and the tall man's attention.

"Is there something that you want?" asked the man with his golden eyes fixed on me, I bravely nodded.

"Alright, since knowing Akihito, he has already asked his fair share of questions...what would like to know?"

"Who are you? And what are planning to do to me?" I asked with my brave face still indifferent.

The man chuckled, "My name is Ryuichi Asami, but just call me Asami-san. I ran a business called Sion, but that's just on the surface...but I think you already know that." I nodded. "And as for your second question, I wasn't planning on doing anything to you yet, but as for now you will be my special guest once you get your strength back."

"Yessir," I replied automatically, polite. Then I paused. " Wait, do I need to clean or do a job?"

"No. But you could help me keep this one company while I'm gone," said Asami-san in a teasing tone, as he pointed at Akihito. Before Akihito just rolls his eyes, made his way towards the door and punched Asami-san lightly on the shoulder before walking away with the soup tray in hand. I let out a giggle to the gesture, Asami-san chuckled before exiting the room himself. He paused, however, at the entrance before glancing back at me.

" Hope you recover soon, experiment 414," he said smirking at me. "But, if you need anything just call Akihito." and with that, he stepped out, shutting the door behind him.

I sank down into the sheets of the bed, feeling pleasantly full and warm for the first time in my life and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

As the two entered the living room Akihito spoke "Alright, Asami spill. What's going on? And what is your business with the girl?"

Asami didn't reply but grabbed the yellow file that he was holding and threw it in front of Akihito. Puzzled, Akihito flipped through very interesting, yet horrific experimental files. Till he stops at a photo and data report of the blue-haired girl.

 **Name: Experiment 414**

 **Length of lifespan so far: 11 years**

 **Condition in the chamber: Stable**

 **Report:** **Experiment 414, is starting to show more signs of her powers as the years go by and just last year she could unconsciously adjust the level of the water in her chamber if the water was too little or too much. Soon, she will be completed in just a few months time. But although she is more progressive than the other countless experiments, I would need to add more vitamins and minerals to her feeding tube, as she does seem to be thinner than expected. By the time she is released from the chamber, she will be my most prized weapon.**

Once Akihito was done reading he said "I can't believe it, experimenting with other innocent bystanders just to create a little girl and make her into his own personal bioweapon is just disgusting."

Asami chuckled at the statement," As much as I agree with you, Akihito, there are still many failed experiments that are alive in that mad scientist's lab. Till we can find a way to get rid of them all before getting in contact with the public, there is no other choice but to kill them with the scientist's latest weapon..."

Akihito's eyes widened, "Asami, your not seriously making her part of Sion for this mad scientist's case?!"

"Of course not, I just need her out of harm's way. Until I have determined what that scientist's actual goal is, I will have Kirishima spend some time with her and to train her to get her so-called powers in control, to avoid any accidents and injuries."

"...Fine," said Akihito as he watched Asami make his way to the master bedroom.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the first chapter, what do you think? Should I continue forget about it ?** **But if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**


	2. My name is Cyan

**Hey readers! It's cool to see that people like the story so far, thank you for your support~**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN FINDER!**

* * *

"I'm soooo BORED~ there's nothing to do..." I whined as I hugged one of the huge pillows beside me.

"Sorry kid, but Asami told me that you have two more days to go till your fully recovered. So hang in there!" cheered Akihito as he brought in my daily tray of soup.

Akihito has been my constant visitor (other than Asami-san himself) in the past week, and had immediately noticed that Akihito has a habit of calling me 'kid' or 'princess' instead of my current name...but that didn't bother me since Akihito has been like a brotherly figure to me. He even tells me cool and funny stories about his job as a photographer and how he watches criminals, kind of like being in a spy movie!

"Do you need me to feed you? Or do you want to try feeding yourself today?" he asked, and I flushed.

"I wanna try," I said with excitement, with a smile and a nod, he sets the tray of on my lap.

Carefully with a shaky hand, I left the silver spoon into my mouth. As always, the food was delicious, but most of it got on my nightgown and hand.

"Oh, I'll get that," Akihito said, grabbing a napkin and dabbing at my front. Once he was done he pulled out a grey cloth and tied it around my neck.

"There, now with this on you can eat without getting it split. Go ahead try it," he said, I lifted my spoon and tried a few more times. After finally eating halfway through my bowl, I set my spoon down. This was more embarrassing then Akihito feeding me.

"On second thought, you can do it," I mumbled, and he smiled gently.

"Alright, princess, as you wish." Akihito teased.

Once he was done, I watched him clean up. He got up and looked at me with a large smile.

"Well, it seems like you'll be able to handle solid food tomorrow," he told me, and I found myself grinning. "And if your recovery keeps up, you'll be able to run around the apartment in no time."

"Really?" My smile grew wider. "That's awesome!" The water in the glass beside me explodes. The glass was safe but water inside bursts out and soaks the floor. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine," Akihito assured me, getting a rag and cleaned up the mess.

I frowned, during the past week strange things have also been happening to me. Like when I get very excited, small accidents happen, like water bursting out of their cups and such. However, Asami-san told me, that I was born with some sort of special power, so it wasn't much of a problem. But still... I don't want to make so much trouble for Akihito...

"I'm so sorry..." I apologized again.

''It's fine!" said Akihito, as he ruffled my hair affectionately, before helping me settle back down under the sheets. "It's just your powers, it's what makes you special plus this goes to show that your body is nearly on it's way to full recovery. So don't sweat it, just recover quickly, ok?"

I felt a smile come back on my face. "Agreed. Hey, wait!" He paused, his brow arching in confusion, and I found myself beaming brightly at him. " Since I can handle solid foods tomorrow, can I choose what I want to eat?"

Akihito chuckled. " And what would be that request my princess?" he asked, and my eyes lit up at the thought of the food I had in mind.

"How about that chocolate or strawberry cake that you mentioned about in one of your stories?" I asked, and Akihito grinned, before bowing polity at me.

"A wise choice my lady," he said before laughing. "I'll run by the cafe and get you both!"

"Hooray!"I cheered, before hugging the blonde male. "Thank you so much! Your the best Akihito!"

"My pleasure, princess," he said, reaching out and ruffling my hair. "It's getting late, I'll check up on you tomorrow, with the cake." He gave me a gentle pat on the head and exited the room.

* * *

 _-The next morning_

I was getting restless. I hadn't been doing anything, but stare at the outside of my window for the past week, and it's driving me _crazy._ I want to run around, go on adventures like Akihito or even train my powers...I dunno. ANYTHING to get me out of bed without falling over or dizzy.

Akihito hasn't come over yet, it's still early. So he is probably on his way to the cafe to buy the cake he promised. So that meant that he wasn't going to be here for another hour or so... I decided to slowly push myself up. My arms started shaking a little, but I still manage to sit up. I turned around, and my legs dangled off the side of the bed. I took a deep breath, preparing myself so that I could stand up without falling or getting sick.

I stood up. But before I could do a little victory dance, almost immediately, I fell and I stuck my hands out and landed in kneeling position, hoping it would balance my body. Thankfully it did, and with further determination, I tried to stand again with my arms on the wall this time to act as support.

After taking in another deep breath, I managed to stand on my own two feet. I felt a happy grin cover my face, and slowly, I began to inch my way towards the door as I used the wall for support this time.

Success! A happy smile crossed my face as I leaned heavily against the door of my room. Now here comes the hard part of opening the said door.

Steeling myself, I took the doorknob. Weakly, I twisted and grinned when the door opened under my weight.

I began to make my way down the hallway, the wall next to me supporting most of my weight as I shuffled further down the hall. I could feel my smile grow bigger and bigger. I was doing it! I'm able to walk again!

"MISS 414 WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED?!"

I whirled around, lost my balance, and fell to the ground, hard. I groaned painfully as I cupped my head to ease the pounding in my head. Once the pounding eased, I found myself staring up at a man that looked very familiar. He had straight short hair, familiar looking glasses and dark eyes.

And did I mention that he was tall?

I felt myself cringe a bit as he gently picked me up from the marble floor and checks to see if there were any injuries.

"Good, there seems to be no bruise during your fall, but do you have any aches Miss 414?" asked the man, I shook my head.

"Excuse me, Sir you look familiar...have we meet before?" I asked. The man nods, "Yes, we first met when you were still in the chamber." he replied. That's when it hit me like a pile of bricks this was the glasses guy that was with Asami in the lab!

"I see...what's your name?"

"My name is Kirishima Kei, I am Asami-sama's secretary and your personal trainer ." He answered. I stuck out a hand for him to shake. After shaking hands, he asked, "As I was saying earlier Miss 414, why are you out of bed? You still have one more day of recovery."

"I got bored, so I decided to look for Akihito."

"Takaba-san should be on his way as we speak, is it alright if you wait at the living area?" asked Kirishima-san. I nodded in reply as Kirishima-san started carrying me to a room that was furnished with expensive looking furniture.

After Kirishima-san gently placed me on the couch, he ran to the next room and came back with a glass of water and set it in front of me, before dismissing himself to Asami's office.

* * *

After seeing the clock strike 7:30, I heard the sound of a door being slammed and some running. I saw a blur of familiar blonde hair pass by the living room.

Immediately I called out to the blonde for his attention,"Akihito! I'm in the living room!" As I called, the sound of running came back and was face to face with an exhausted Akihito. "Wow princess, your not supposed to be out of bed yet," he said in between gasps.

I just smiled proudly, "I couldn't hold still, so I got out of bed...but of course with some help from Kirishima-san."

"Ok, but look what I got! I finally got the cakes as I promised Princess!" he said and my mouth watered, as he showed me a white cake box.

After the cakes were served, Akihito sat down beside me as he started telling me another story. But this time it was about when he first met Asami-san and how funny it was to escape his men. I giggled at the pranks he pulled as well, till we heard the sound of someone coughing to get our attention.

We turned our heads to the couch, only to meet Asami-san with an amused smirk on his face, "It would seem that you're finally looking more energetic than when I last saw you. That is an improvement." he commented as he leaned against the door frame.

"Um...I actually snuck out of my own but Kirishima-san helped me a bit." I admitted shyly, looking down at my legs in guilt.

I heard Asami-san chuckle, "I know, he already notified me about your little stunt. But I'm actually here to let you know about an event we need you to get ready for, once you are fully healed." he said.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "What would that be?" I asked.

"There's a political organization party being held in the next three weeks, and the guests are able to bring one more person with them. So I signed you up." My eyes widened in shock. WHAT?!

"B-but this is too sudden! Why can't you bring Akihito with you?"

"Akihito is most likely going to enter on his own, for his job for the newspaper. So I thought that you could use this as a sort of an experience, a 'first mission', which I also heard that some of your creator's staff would be there as well. So? You would like to attend?"

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment, before saying, "If Akihito is going to be there...then what do I have to do?"

"You don't really have to do anything, but I trust Akihito will have a close watch on you. However, I already informed Kirishima-san to teach you basic manners and a tailor for your dress for the party." I frowned slightly "But I don't want a dress, can't I wear a cool suit like you do?" I asked.

"You want a suit?" I nodded in response, Asami-san sighed "Have it your way, but we would also have to come up with a permanent name for you. Having to call you to 'experiment 414' is very disturbing for the public and me. Do you already have a name that you fancy?"

"I don't-" "How about Cyan?"

"Huh?" I said as I turned my head towards Akihito. "C-cyan?"

"Yeah, Cyan. It's a greenish-blue colour that describes the big ocean, and look at your eyes and hair! They beautifully reflect the ocean, how does that sound?"

I blushed slightly and giggled at his explanation before answering, "Sure! That sounds cool, you can call me Cyan from now on."

Akihito and I shared a smile, Asami-san chuckled. "I'm not surprised if he gave you that name. Akihito wanted to change your lab name for the past week and he won't stop talking about it."

"ASAMI!" Akihito yelled with a pale blush on his face, Asami-san just continued to chuckle before finally leaving us alone.

* * *

 **And that's it! Hoped you like the chapter so far, even though there's not much action in this one. But I do hope that you enjoyed it~ However,** **if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**

 **Notice:**

 **If you can't wait any longer for the next chapter to update for this book, then I highly recommending reading my other fanfic books if you're interested. So far I have:**

 **1\. Vampire Knight: Dragon Baby**

 **What would happen if Zero found an abandoned dragon's egg, during night patrol? How would the school react to their new addition to the school? A small orphaned dragon child, who will be raised by both vampires and humans. How will they control the emotional dragon?**

 **2\. Uta no Prince-Sama: A musical life in the Anime world?**

 **A lonely high-school girl suddenly gets sent to an anime called 'Uta no Prince-sama', after wishing to a shower of stars one night. And in-order for her to get back home, she has to go on a quest to fight and protect the guys from some sort of dark magic, but without getting noticed. OC story, no pairings, no ships. Slow start, but will progress with the original storyline.**

 **3\. Ed, Edd, n Eddy: The new kid in the Cul-De-Sac!**

 **Eleven year old, Yune Shimada, experiences a new life in Peach Creek. Due to her parents work in Japan, she tries to make friends with the gang in the Cul-De-Sac, could she fit in?**

 **(Not an overwatch crossover fanfic, sorry overwatch readers.)**


	3. The party chase and the mysterious disk

**Hello~, readers! It's good to see that some have taken the time to read my book, Thanks it means a lot ;D**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN FINDER!**

* * *

After many days of hard training and preparations for the party. Tonight was finally the day I get to go out of the apartment for the first time! I hummed happily as I was getting ready for the party until I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I replied to see Kirishima-san enter my room.

"Asami-sama is already waiting for you in the living room, is there anything you need help with, Cyan-sama?" he asked.

"Umm...if it's not too much trouble can you help me fix my hair ?" I asked nervously, Kirishima-san just smiles and makes his way beside me. "Of course. Any requests?"

I shook my head and looked at him, "No...but just nothing to complex." I joked, Kirishima-san chuckled. "As you wish, Cyan-sama."

 _5 minutes later..._

Once Kirishima-san was done, I looked at myself in the body mirror, I wore a three-piece black suit with a simple light blue tie, which has a more feminine cut, a half ruffled skirt on the right side of my suit and my long blue hair was pulled back into a simple french braid.

"Alright, I'm ready!" I said with a smile.

Kirishima-sam bowed, "Understood." as he walked back towards the door and opened it. "Right this way Cyan-sama," he said as he leads the way to the living room.

* * *

 _At the hotel..._

As we arrived at the ballroom, I felt my mouth drop open at the beautifully decorated room in front of me. Huge circular lights fill the room, expensive looking crimson red curtains and wall decorations hung on the walls and windows, vases filled with beautifully arranged white roses and long tables filled with large amounts of food that looked absolutely delicious.

However my daze was cut short as I felt a hand gently close my mouth, I turned towards Asami-san as he lets out a smirk. "You do realize that if you keep doing that, a fly could end up in there, and it's also bad manners," In shock, I quickly closed my mouth with both of my hands hoping that the said fly would not fly into my mouth. but as I did so I could hear Asami-san let out a chuckle, before leaning towards me and whispered in my ear, "You know I was just teasing, right?"

I looked at him disbelief before I angrily puffed up my cheeks and gave him a slap on the back. But Asami-san thought nothing of it, as he continued to chuckle lightly.

After spending like an hour alongside with Asami-san, I started to feel my stomach rumble. Unable to control it any longer, I turned towards him and gently tag on his sleeve, causing him to pause his conversation with some of his colleges and bends down to my eye level and asks,

"Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head to ease his worry, "Can I be excused to eat something now?" I asked politely.

"Yes you may, but do not wander too far understood?" warned Asami-san.

I nodded in understanding as I curtsied before leaving Asami-san alone to continue his conversation. As I finally left the group, I excitedly wondered around the buffet area with awe. There are _so_ many dishes to eat! Where should she start?

After looking around the buffet table 3 times already, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around only to face a man wearing a waiter suit, and a friendly, familiar face. "Akihito-san!" I said with a smile.

"Hey princess, enjoying the party? Wasn't Asami with you just a moment ago?" he asked, I simply pointed at a small crowd of people which Asami was with.

"Oh...I see, by the way, Cyan I can't help but notice you going around in circles by the buffet table...can't choose what to eat?" asked Akihito as he gently patted Cyan's head playfully.

"No, I- ***growl*** " but before I could say my re-battle, my stomach decided to reply for me. My cheeks redden in embarrassment as Akihito's teasing smile grew wider.

"Maybe...something like that..." I shyly admitted. I hear Akihito let out a light chuckle, before placing a small silver tray in front of me.

"Excuse me, princess, but you would care to have a light croissant sandwich with some sausage wrapped with crispy bacon?" he asked using his formal voice. I giggled before accepting the tray and replied with a curtsy. "Why yes, I would like that very much, thank you, kind sir," I replied before we both laughed at our little act.

As soon as minutes passed by, Akihito and I spent some time together talking about Akihito's latest photography project, until we heard a husky voice, "May I have some champagne?"

"Yes, sir. Please help yourself." Akihito replied, before realizing that it was Asami-san.

"Akihito, I need you to take Cyan home at the end of your shift, I will be coming home late," said Asami-san casually, as he took a sip out of his champagne glass.

"What?! But-" As they continued to have their little argument session, I seem to notice a very peculiar guy, he had very messy brown hair, wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, a long black coat and carried a very mysterious suitcase. This has already signalled many red flags in my mind, but before I could notify Asami-san, the man got mixed in with the large crowd, making me lose track of him. I sighed in disappointment, as I finally came back to the end of the conversation between Asami and Akihito.

"Alright, alright. I get it! I'll send her home! But I'll just have to throw out the trash, till the end of my shift. So I'll send her home then." I heard Akihito say before I was escorted out of the room by Akihito, I looked back at Asami-san and simply waved as a of 'goodbye', I saw Asami-san nodded in response before we were out of the party doors.

 _In the kitchen..._

As I accompanied Akihito down the hotel hall, to help him take out the trash. A man suddenly bumped into us, just as soon as we were about to turn towards a corner. "OUT OF MY WAY!" I heard the man yell, before toppling alongside Akihito-san.

"Jeez! Watch where you're going-Oh! Wait is my camera still okay?!" I heard Akihito-san say, I sweatdropped. _'Is that all your worried about?'_

I quickly got up and turned towards the direction of the man, after noticing a familiar sight of brown messy hair, I immediately realized that he was the man I saw earlier in the ballroom, but before I could yell after him, a pair of punk dressed looking men ran after him and tried to grab his suitcase, rather eagerly, if I might add. However, Akihito-san took this as an opportunity to flash his camera at the trio and yelled for security. The men finally managed to retrieve the suitcase and started blotting towards the back door of the hotel. I did try to go after them, but Akihito-san placed a hand on my shoulder and told me to leave them be.

Once the men had finally left the hotel, Akihito-san bent down to tend to the heavily injured man, while I asked one of the hotel officers to call 1-1-9 **(Japan's emergency number, I think?)**.

"Hey, Sir. Are you alright?" he asked, as he helped the mysterious man set upright.

"P-please...take this to the Shinjuku nightclub, 'Shion'. To Asami...he was supposed to be here today..." he said, as he passed a black disk, in Akihito-san's hands before passing out. I narrowed my eyes in suspension on the disk, before I could hear the sound of the ambulance coming through the driveway.

* * *

 **Alright, reader~ that the end for the chapter hoped you enjoyed it~!** **However,** **if you have any comments, questions concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**


	4. Fei Long appears!

**Hello everyone, great to be back with the storyline again, I apologise for the late update of the chapter. But let us all leave the past behind us and continue with the chapter~!**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN FINDER!**

* * *

Once Akihito-nii was done with his shift, we went back to his apartment for the night. Which was alright in my opinion, since I found it rather lonely spending time all by myself in Asamai-san's flat. And since, Akihito-nii said that he didn't feel safe leaving me alone under such a heavily guarded area, so he asked Asami-san to let me stay in his apartment if Asami was having an allnighter, like usually now.

After a steamy shower, I came out of the bathroom with an oversized white dress-shirt _(which I borrowed from Akihito-nii.)_ and a towel lazily wrapped around my hair. I slowly scanned the area for him, until I found him simply laying on his bed, while he held the black disk, deep thoughts.

 _'Most likely about the man and what he said earlier...'_ I thought. As I sat down beside him and slowly dried my hair with the towel.

" The man told me to bring it to him... _*sigh*..._ Asami again..." I heard him mutter to himself while used my ability to remove the excess water from my hair and let it be absorbed by the towel.

" Then, if that's what he wants us to do, then why not do that tomorrow morning? Since we are going back to the flat tomorrow morning anyway, so why not do it then?" I suggested, before feeling the bed's weight lighten as Akihito-san sat up and gently combed through my hair with a brush beside his nightstand.

"Yeah, we'll do that. But I didn't tell the police about the situation earlier, because Asami's men took away my precious film!" complained Akihito, while I giggled at his childish outburst, as he continued to talk about Asami.

" Honestly, I know it's **never** a good thing when **Asami's** involved. But, are you sure that we'll be able to pass the disk to him? What do we do when..."

"We can just ask Asami's men to just hand it to him, on our way to the flat, simply!" I replied plainly, before turning around facing Akihito, who was still in thought about the suggestion, then agreeing with a simple nod.

"I suppose we could that...since Asami's probably doing some shady business right now...yeah! So it's decided, we'll do that! Now, time for a bath!" said Akihito-san, as he is now reverted to his old carefree self and made his way towards the shower. While I tucked myself in bed and turned the nightstand light off to get some early sleep because I suddenly have a gut feeling that I would _definitely_ need it. But hopefully, that nothing bad happens. But of course, I was terribly wrong.

* * *

 _\- Later, that same night in a private hospital..._

A tall black-suited man walks elegantly through the hospital halls, while accompanied by another man with a more smaller build, a lighter suit and carrying a bouquet of flowers. As the two gentlemen continued to walk down the halls, two punk dressed men walked opposite them and headed towards the main entrance of the hospital, with a grim look on their faces.

"What do we do?... The disk wasn't there when we dealt with that rat, now we'll..." said the first punk in worry.

"Cool it, we can still get it back..." said the second punk, as they walked past the two gentlemen.

"He said that he gave it to one of the hotel employees with some kid. Do you remember what the waiter and the brat looked like?"

"Nah..."

The tall black-suited man stopped walking and waited for the two men to exit the hospital, before turning towards the hospital grand entrance.

"Looks like we were too late." said the black-suited man.

"Excuse me?" asked his companion in confusion. The tall man ignored the question, "We're leaving."

"Y-yes, sir!" his companion replied.

"Excuse us! Call the doctor! Hurry!" said a nurse as she pushed a cart towards a patient room which the punk men were just in.

* * *

 _\- The next day, at the front of the Shion building..._

"Asami got it!? Asami! We've got important business with him!" Akihito repeated, as two large bodyguards blocked the entrance to Asami's office. "Umm...Akihito-nii..." I tried to reason with him, but he continued to speak, "If he's not here, then tell us where he is !"

The bodyguard just ignored his shouting and continued to stay still, Akihito yelled in frustration " Hey! Are you listening !?"

"Calm down, Akihito-nii." I said and faced the bodyguard and spoke in a more calm manner, " I apologize for my guardian's earlier behaviour, but could you kindly inform that we need to see Asami-san immediately? " I asked more polity. "I am sorry, Cyan-sama. But I am afraid that is not possible at the moment." said the other bodyguard in response.

"And the reason?"

"Asami-san has announced that there were some disturbances in the area, so he has ordered maximum security in the residence and the office, till the disturbance has been taken care of."

"Did he mention for how long?"

" He did not mention in the announcement, but for now I believe it is wise to avoid these place and the residence as much as possible, till he has signalled for your return."

"I see...thank you for your time," I said with a simple curtsy and walked back to Akihito-nii.

"Akihito-nii, they won't let us in. Because there was some shady stuff going on in the area."

"Tch, fine let's go get breakfast I guess," he said with a huff before we walked out the building.

"Know what? Forget it! I'm trashing the damn thing! It has nothing to do with us!" said Akihito-nii, as we continued to towards the nearest food stall for breakfast.

"But Akihito-nii you may not know what mysterious disk does, and what if it's really important for the case that Asami-san is doing?" I asked.

"Well, it doesn't matter. But that damn Asami shouldn't mess with a journalist, I know where that bastard lives!"

"So? After leaving the disk we can finally eat, huh?" I asked as I was reminded by my stomach, that I almost skipped breakfast.

"Yeah, yeah whatever the princess wants." he teased.

While we continued to walk for a couple more minutes down the street, we heard a car parked beside us as a man suspicious walked out of the vehicle. "We have been searching for you," he said, as he walked towards us and my suspicion grew more and more as the man reached us.

 _'This guy is definitely shouting 'trouble', but who is he? Definitely not one of Asami-san's men, could he be one from another mafia group?...Oh no! Akihito-_ nii _is in danger!'_ I thought in alarm, as I tried my best to stay alert for more spies to come.

"The other day, we were not very polite to you. The boss is waiting for you. Please get in." said the suspicious man as he got closer for comfort. I tried to step in to block him from getting any closer, but Akihito-nii grabbed my hand, pulled me away from him and started to walk away.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm done getting involved," said Akihito-nii as he continued walking, with me close behind him.

"B-but I must insist...I was ordered to bring you both no matter what."

"I said forget it!" Akihito-nii yelled at the man with annoyance starting to rise in his voice.

"This is very urgent business..." the man tried to explain again. But I took this as a chance to cut into the conversation.

"You," I said now stepping in front of Akihito-nii and faced the man with a serious face.

"You're definitely not one of Asami-san's men aren't you? Which group are you from?" I asked boldly.

The man didn't answer but I noticed that the man was possibly given orders, as the suspicious man started making his way towards us in a more cautious way. _'Not good! He's going to capture us!'_ I thought in panic, we've got to _**RUN.**_

"AKIHITO-NII, RU- _mmph!?_ " But I was a second too late, as I later realized that two large men in suits caught us from behind us and placed a piece of cloth over our faces.

 _'Oh no! I can't use my pow...ers...eh? why I am suddenly so sleepy...'_ I thought, before I lost consciousness.

* * *

 **(Warning: Further up ahead, there may be some text that is quite unsettling... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

My eyes fluttered open, and I groaned. My head was pounding and my heartfelt weak.

I tried to rub away the remaining sleepiness from my eyes but noticed that my hands were bounded by a rectangular handcuff above me and I was hosted up in a standing position. I quietly looked around the highly expensively gold and red room for some way to escape, before activating my powers to remove the handcuffs.

"Damn you!" I heard a familiar voice beside me shout and turned to my right seeing that it was Akihito-nii, who was also bounded in the same situation as I. "Let us go! Who the hell **are** you guys!?" yelled Akihito-nii as he tried to struggle and kick in his restraints. However, the men in black suits didn't reply the question but instead talked among themselves in a language that I never heard of.

 _'What are they saying? What they want with us?'_ I asked myself before I heard a man from my left side spoke. Which I soon realized that he was signalling an overweight man, dressed in a weird long-sleeved dress or shirt? and small circles black tinted glasses.

" I see that the little one is awake." He said as I noticed that he started to swing a small black wipe in front of us.

"Where is the disk that you were placed in charge of?" He asked towards me in a sickly sweet voice, that could be used to trick a child. But I put up the best poker face that I could muster and yelled, "We don't have it!" However, I may have rejected it a little about actions earlier as a sudden force was stuck just below my chest, but I didn't scream or yell as I hissed slightly and bared the pain.

"It was stolen from the family, we demand it back!" he ordered.

"As she said, we don't have it! You've got a lot of guts doing this to us-ngh!" but before Akihito-nii could continue, the man struck Akihito-nii across the face with the wipe. My mouth gasped in shock at the sight as that blow caused Akihito-nii to bleed a little from his forehead, "Akihito-nii!" I yelled in anger as I was just about to use my powers to escape and aid Akihito-nii.

"Aah...I'm fine Princess, don't mind me..." I heard Akihito-nii say while he groaned in pain.

"Now then, allow me to refresh your memory, we're talking about the disk man at the hotel gave you." said the man as he started hitting Akihito-nii a number of times with irritation, "Our family's reputation was tarnished when the data we'd worked so hard to gather was snatched from our very noses. We'll do anything to get it back. Don't try anything funny, and you both might get out alive."

I gritted my teeth in anger as the man continued to wipe Akihito-nii and since I couldn't take it any longer, I said. "Then you should have done a better job uncle. If you're going to put the blame on innocent bystanders, then isn't that just shameful?" The man shifted his attention towards me, while Akihito-nii huffs a laugh at the comment.

"Y-you insolent child! Do you even know what situation you are?!" said the man as he was obviously enraged by my innocent comment.

"We were given the disk, but we don't have it anymore. We couldn't meet with the guy we were supposed to give it to. So, we threw it away." I simply replied, not even bothered to answer his earlier question.

"Why you little...!" The man said in frustration, as the man started rising his wipe to hit me. But I faced him dead on, as I challenged him to strike, while I heard Akihito-nii in the background trying to stop the man from hitting me.

"Ngh!" I groaned as the man struck my leg this time.

"Lies! Are you asking for death!?" yelled the man as his patience runs thin. I didn't really care what he did to me, as long as Akihito-nii is alright, then it's fine. The man raised his wipe again to strike me, but it never came as an elegant, cold voice has spoken from within the room. I turned towards the source of the voice, only to be greeted by the sight of a beautiful man with a tall and slender build. The man also had long inky black hair and cold brown eyes that almost reminds me of Asami-san when he spoke with my creator.

The man with the wipe seemed to have paled rather immediately as he heard the long-haired man speak to him in the same language that I couldn't understand from earlier. While Akihito-nii and I watched slightly as the two men had a small conversation between them however the long-haired man ended the conversation with a cold reply, punched the man square in the face and made his way towards us.

Once he was in front of us, I flinched slightly as he placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head up to face his cold, narrowed eyes as I felt him tiled my face this way and that. After a minute or so of staring into others eyes, he spoke."Did you really throw away the disk?" he asked.

"I thought it was too dangerous to hang onto. But it looks like it's too late anyway." I replied plainly trying not to show any emotion.

 _'That was close, I almost blew our cover!'_ I said to myself, but I didn't lose hope as tried my best to handle the long-haired man for Akihito-nii to take the chance to find a way out.

"But if you really work for Asami...then I can't believe you at all." He studied my features, the hidden experiment number tattoo that was hidden within my inner thighs and I trembled, in disgust, fear and anger as he continued examining my body. "Such a thin structure for a child your age, and this hair..." he says as his hands gently combed through my hair. "so soft like the finest silk, yet such old hair colour...did you perhaps dye it?" he asked.

"No, it's not. I was born with such a hair colour." I answered automatically. The man in long hair raised an eyebrow in interest and continued roaming around my body, till one of his hands started travelling upwards towards my inner thigh. I saw Akihito-nii twitch in anger, his eyes still fixed on us, and I sent him a pleading glance, _begging_ him to not try anything.

I twitched as the man suddenly placed his hand under my chin and tilted my head to face his cold brown eyes again, but these time we were inches apart from our noses touching each other.

"You seem to be a good way to keep your guardian under control." He must have seen the look I had given to Akihito-nii. "You're an odd one, huh? You have such fine skin. I think...I'll play with you till you feel like talking."

"Wha-!" I exclaimed in disgust. But I didn't have any time to protest, as the longer haired man ordered his lackeys to releases me and covered my mouth and eyes again with a cloth, I heard could hear Akihito-nii yell my name along with his protests, only to later feel my consciousness fade away slowly, again.

* * *

 **And that's the appearance of Mr. Fei Long. Alright** **~ That's all for this chapter, hoped you liked it and I made it longer~!** **However! I** **f you have any comments, questions, concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	5. Asami to the rescue!

**Hello everyone, I hope you like the chapter~!**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN FINDER!**

* * *

 _Back in Asami's flat..._

"They say that Takaba and Cyan-sama are definitely in possession of the desk..." spoke one of Asami's lackeys through the phone, as Asami enters the flat apartment's lobby while he listened carefully to the report.

"It wasn't at his place, so...this could take some time, sir..." as Asami continued to listen to the report, he opens his mailbox only to find a thick letter, Asami picked it up and turned it to see the senders name. His eyes narrowed and said, "Get a car ready for me, I will deal with this situation on my own." he notified without giving the man a chance to respond and hang up. At the same time, he turned around and walked out of the apartment lobby.

* * *

 _Back to Fei Long's hideout..._

I groaned painfully as I started to feel my consciousness slowly coming back but as I was about to rub out the sleepiness away from my eyes, I soon realized that my arms are bounded, after letting my eyes wander around a bit. Till my eyes widened as I saw Fei Long watching me closely above of me, I struggled to move my body but I felt completely numb, I can't move, run or...!

"!?" Suddenly a pipe was shoved at my mouth making me inhale what it contains.

"Ngh!" I said as I started coughing the smoke out that was forcefully given to me. While I coughed, I heard Fei Long spoke. "I thought you would be too young to be one of Asami's subordinates...ahh must you be one of his guests?" he commented as I watched him lift his hand towards my thigh, then my stomach and let his hand rest there.

"Now **this** could be interesting."

"W-where's Akihito-nii?" I managed to say within my numb state.

"Oh? Worried for your guardian, little one?" asked Fei Long in a teasing tone as he placed a hand and forcefully lifted my chin so that I face him. But all I saw was another pair of cold eyes that I find all too familiar. I shivered slightly in fear, as I felt his hand gently ran through my hair.

"Heh...maybe I should just slice out your organs and ship them back to his house or maybe I could make this body into that of a doll's? Oh my, it would seem that I cannot make up my mind," spoke Fei Long in a teasing tone, as he continued to fiddle around with my hair.

"W-where's Akihito-nii?" I asked again, this time a little louder. But I think it was the wrong move, as I started to see Fei Long's smirk disappear and grabbed a fistful of my hair, I hissed in pain.

"Ngh!"

"Do you know _'why'_ I dislike Asami so much little one?" I heard him ask, but I didn't respond. "That is because he gave me a bullet wound on my chest, and every time I think of him, the wound aches. It makes me want to take away anything of importance to him..." said Fei Long and continued to talk. However, I wasn't able to hear the rest of his conversation, as my head started getting lighter again.

 _''I feel strange...my head feels lighter... was it because of the air around the room?"_ I thought to myself before consciousness started to fade again.

* * *

 _A while later..._

I could hear the sounds of people shouting and shooting gunfire.

I started fluttering my eyes open. All I could see was most likely in a jail-like cage as there were bars in front of me, I tried to lift my body up to investigate the sound and for some reason, it reminded me of a familiar memory where I was found by 'him'.

 _"_ _Take about déjà vu..."_ I thought as I tried to lift up my body off the floor, but let out a huff in frustration as my body still refused to move.

 ***Tap***

 ***Tap***

 ***Tap**Tap**Tap***

I immediately shifted my eyes towards the direction of what sounded like two different pairs of shoes tapping against the cold concrete floor and it's coming towards her direction.

"Princess! There you are!" My eyes widened as they fell upon two familiar faces, that I never thought I would see again.

"Akihito-nii! You're alright!?" I said in worry. As I watched Akihito-nii unlocking the cage and quickly brought me into a bear hug.

"Yeah, I'm alright. They just dumped me in a cell down the hall, but I'm glad to see that you're not seriously hurt," said Akihito-nii, while he started to rock me back and forth, and rubbed my back in a circular motion. I soon started to find this action soothing and started to nuzzle into his chest for warmth.

Till a fabric material was wrapped around me and was lifted into a princess hold by none other then Asami-san himself. I blushed in embarrassment. "A-Asami-san!?" I said in shock as we started walking towards the exit of the jail area. "Calm down, we're just going home," Asami-san muttered, we continued to walk down the halls.

As we continued to walk down the hall, my eyes suddenly laid upon bodies of men around the area. My eyes widened, "Asami-san...did you just..." I muttered unconsciously, as Asami-san smirked. "Cool it, Take a good look. They're not dead." I sighed in relief. As we finally got to a familiar looking black car, Asami opened the back door and gently placed me inside.

"Aren't you getting inside?" I heard Asami-san ask Akihito-nii, while I took that time to look at the building that imprisoned me and Akihito-nii.

"No thanks, I don't need a ride. I'm walking home," replied Akihito-nii plainly while he continued to walk towards the opposite the direction of the car. Until I saw Fei Long appear with a gun in hand and positioned to fire. Quickly, I jumped out of the car and immediately used my powers to create a barrier of water out of a puddle that was nearby the car. To protect them from the incoming bullets that he fired.

"Fei Long!" I heard Asami-san yell in warning as he shielded Akihito-nii, drew out his gun and pointed it in Fei Long's direction.

They had a mini-stare off in each other's cold, dead eyes. As they both dared each other to pull the trigger. But soon Fei Long seemed to lose interest and walked away, without a word. Once he was out of sight, I let my water barrier crumble down back into a puddle, along with the stray bullets with it. Till a sudden arm wrapped around my waist and brought me close to a solid surface, I tried to turn around to see who it was till I heard him say.

"Cyan-chan, please...don't do that EVER again..." I heard Akihito-nii mutter shakingly as he tightened his grip on my body.

"But..." I started, _'I wanted to protect you.'_ was what I wanted to say, till I turned towards Akihito-nii with the corner of my eye. I saw Akihito-nii shiver in fear behind my back and I stopped what I was about to say and replied. "Okay."

Immediately Akihito-nii's grip loosen a bit, but still held me firmly to his body and after a while of hugging, he let go of me, says goodbye to me and Asami-san, before we saw him walk home.

* * *

 _Back in Asami's flat..._

Once in Asami-san the flat apartment, Kirishima-san hurried over, blinking at the fast arrival. "Asami-sama, Welcome back, is there anything-"

"Kirishima, fill Cyan's guestroom tub with warm water, and then ask the chef to prepare a nutritious warm meal within an hour."

"Understood, Asami-sama!" he exclaimed, rushing to the hallway and into my room to do his task.

Asami followed behind Kirishima-san, entering the room and moved to the wardrobe to find a random pyjamas outfit and carried them and me into the bathroom where Kirishima-san had just finished filling the tub and putting on a very foamy bubble bath. "That's fine, Kirishima," Asami-san announced. "Go do your next job."

Kirishima-san blinked, as he watched Asami-san set me down on a low stool and then stripped off his tie and rolled up his sleeves. "Y-yes...Asami-sama," Kirishima-san answered in disbelief, exiting the bathroom. And by telling on his disbelieved expression, he would probably be thinking, _'Sion's fearless head was going to bathe an experimented child? that was unheard of!'_ and to be honest, I would be telling a lie, if I didn't agree to that thought. But I kept that thought to myself.

However, since Asami-san has bathed me before during my weak state. I allowed him to remove my dirtied and torn suit and placed me in the warm water before I could worry about him seeing anything that would cause me to feel uncomfortable. He then settled down upon the same stool I had sat in and then proceeded to pour some warm water on my hair and squirted a fair amount of lavender scented shampoo. With a gentle motion, he applied the shampoo to my hair, while I obediently sat still and occasionally glanced up at him before averting my gaze again.

"I have already received the package you delivered," he started, as he continued to scrub my hair. "But what happened today was a big deal...you've done a pretty good job, however, you could have used your powers to escape, what happened?" asked Asami-san as he met my eyes this time and remained quiet to hear my answer.

"I-I was about to...but Fei Long suddenly focused me to inhale something, I don't know what it was but..." however before I could continue, my mind was suddenly reminded about the lab and piercing stare of Fei Long's eyes.

I might have made Asami-san worried or something, as I watched Asami-san bring up a clean hand to wipe away a stray tear, that I was not even aware of shedding.

Then I heard Asami-san lean forward and gently gave me a hug, not bothered by getting wet at all. We stayed like this for a while, till Asami spoke, "It's fine, you don't have to force yourself to talk. As my guest and Takaba's playmate, it is my obligation to protect you and ensure that you and the rest of the experimented victims have a brighter future to the best of my ability." He dipped his other hand in the water and brought the shower head to rinse the suds away. "But I cannot do it without your help...so will you continue to help me?"

I locked my eyes on Asami-san's face for a moment, before thinking of all the innocent people that had to go through such a cruel life like mine. I replied immediately, "Yes, Asami-san."

Asami-san leaned in again to give me one more comforting hug before helping me out of the bathtub.

* * *

 _Later..._

Asami-san entered my room in his normal attire, carrying me as I was now fed, cleaned and nearly unconscious. Once we were inside, he set me down on my bed and helped me pull up the covers and, although confused by the sudden action, wrapped me in a cocoon-like structure.

"Cyan, after today's event. I have already informed Kirishima to improve your offensive and defensive skills, though today's stunt was an improvement, you still need the practice to control your powers. However, right now you need to rest and recuperate. I will arrange the Kirishima to check on your health and the chef to cook healthier meals for you until that time." Asami-san rose from the bedside and gave me a gentle stroke through my hair before I started dozing off completely. Now warm, safe and at _home_.

* * *

 **Alright** **~! That's all for this chapter, hoped you liked it and I made it longer~!** **However! I** **f you have any comments, questions, concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**


	6. The spy mission

**Note: I DO NOT OWN FINDER!**

* * *

 _\- In Asami's office, the next evening after four days of recovery..._

I sighed heavily as I watched cars from below me drive back and forth, as I sat down with my head against the wide glass window of Asami's office room.

"Asami-sama, here is the month's report." I heard one of Asami's men say, I turned to watch him hand Asami-san a stack of papers. _'I wonder what it says?'_ I thought as I turned back to watch the cars in boredom.

"I'm sure that you are aware of the trouble that's been stirring. For example, that Takaba brat, who's been showing up around our club in Shinjuku." My ears immediately perked up, as I heard the man mentioned Akihito-nii's name.

"The club, hm? He's been able to get in quite often, I see..." said Asami with a hint of amusement.

"Yes, sir...it seems that he has an associate with a membership card. What do you propose we do?" said the man. While we waited for his answer.

"I'm sure, he'll order the cheapest drink he can and huddle himself in a corner somewhere," Asami predicted, before putting down the report and signalled for the man to be dismissed. Once the man was out the door, Asami turned his chair to face the city lights in deep thoughts, before I could feel his eyes burning into my back.

"Is there something you want me to do, Asami-san?" I asked. Asami lets a visible smirk spread across his face and rose from his chair.

"Let's catch ourselves a reporter."

* * *

 _\- In the Shinjuku club..._

I held my nose tightly as Asami-san and I walked through one of the many halls of the Shinjuku club. As I trailed behind Asami-san, I observed many men and women of different sizes all wearing high-end clothes and priceless jewellery. _'Looks like a dark society in a spy movie-?! Wait a minute that door!'_ I thought as I noticed a door wide opened.

Immediately I stood in front of Asami-san and got into defence position. However, Asami-san gave me a pat on my head, and led me behind him, as I heard someone started running towards the door.

"Asami?!" exclaimed a voice, I peeked from behind Asami-san and found Akihito-nii in a formal suit and his camera hung around his neck.

"Come with me and Cyan keep an eye so that nothing goes wrong in the CCTV room," Asami-san ordered as dragged Akihito-nii to a separate room across the surveillance room.

After hearing the door locked behind them, I took this time to watch the screens one-by-one. _'There's a lot of people in the VIP rooms today...if_ _Akihito-nii were here he would start flashing his camera in a heartbeat.'_ I giggled to myself at how accurate the situation seemed. Till my eyes caught a suspicious man in a coat standing in front of one of the VIP rooms without a warrant.

Suddenly I started panicking as I saw him enter the room. _'Oh no! They've got guns! I've got to stop him somehow...'_

I started looking around the room for something to alert the men to escort the man out of the room, without causing chaos, till my eyes spotted an emergency button.

Without hesitating, I pushed the button and flinched as I heard loud beeping sounds ringing.

"Forgive me sir, but you must leave now." I heard one of the men say, as I watched as the man with the coat.

"Dammit! Bring him to me." I heard another one say, as they bound the man and took him out of the room. I let out a sigh of relief. _'Did I interrupt Asami-san?'_ I asked myself, as I shifted my gaze to the room across me, before letting out a sigh as the door was still closed.

After 15 more minutes of watching the cameras, I heard the door finally open and watched Akihito-nii storm out in a weird fashion. "I'm never stepping **foot** in here again, you **ass****!** " I heard him yell, before slamming the door. Once the door was shut, I took this as my cue to appear.

"Good to see you again, Akihito-nii!" I said cheerfully as I ran to hug his arm, noting that he may have pain in his body. I felt myself being pulled into a tight embrace and I nuzzled Akihito-nii's shoulder.

"Hey, Princess! Good to see you too, but I got to run before the security catches me, see you next time," said Akihito-nii, as he pulled away from our hug rather quickly and ran out of the door.

"If I had known that he still had the energy to run, I should have kept him longer..." I heard Asami-san say as he got out of the door with a wrinkled shirt when I noticed that his tie was missing. _'I knew it wasn't just a normal conversation...'_ I thought to myself when I noticed Asami-san was now taking a drag at his cigarette in between his lips.

"Smoking is not good for you Asami-san..." I say, before seating alongside him. Asami-san raised an amused eyebrow before crushing the barely used cig into a near ashtray and signalled Kirishima-san to pick us up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the backdoor..._

Akihito limped out of the club and glanced at the man that got caught earlier leaning against the wall out cold.

"Ooh, if it isn't the old man...a little beat up, but at least Cyan-chan helped you escape with only a few bruises. So I hope you return the favour..."

 _'But why were they there? He couldn't have come because of me, could me? Nah what was I thinking? Like he'd let me forget what happened so easily...'_ Thought Akihito before pulling out his camera he hid in his jacket this whole time.

"Hehe...at least I got some photos with my mini-camera without him looking," said Akihito, before being stopped by a tall male suddenly appearing in front of him.

 _'Hm? A wall?' Before_ Akihito could act, the gigantic man immediately took the camera out of his hands.

"Huh? My camera!" yelled Akihito as he tried to get it back from the gigantic man's reach but to no avail.

Once he saw the gigantic man effortlessly crushed his precious camera into pieces, he took out a piece of candy from his pocket and placed it on Akihito's hands.

"Asami-sama and Cyan-sama gave their regards," he said monotonously, before walking back into the club. Leaving a very pissed off Akihito behind.

"Asami-sama my ass! How dare he treat me like a child?! Gimme back my CAMERA!" yelled Akihito furiously.

* * *

 **And** **that's all for this chapter, hoped you liked it, sorry it's a little short but I tried to extend this scene a little more the best way I can.** **However! I** **f you have any comments, questions, concerns or requests, just ask away~ See you in the next chapter~!**


End file.
